Against the Order
by BlackMagicians
Summary: Draco Malfoy. The one who had made her shun old family and friends, follow his blazing trail through the darkness. The one who had shown little Ginny Weasley more power then she could ever imagine. The one who now held her heart in his icy grip.
1. Prologue

And so it begins…

I knew they'd come for me. I knew that someday, someday they would realize just what they had lost. I can hear them talk in hushed tones across the room from me, huddled together and excluding everyone else. They acted as if they were the only people in the universe, the ones that the whole world depending on them. And so they have been told repeatedly, by those who still believe Lord Voldemort to be the biggest threat this world has ever seen.

Lord Voldemort. Don't make me laugh. That fool has been a puppet for years, controlled by powers greater then their pathetic little Order can ever imagine. Used for stringing around the Boy Who Lived and all his followers, it was only a game. To see how their faces fell when they realized that Voldemort was just a weak follower himself, and that there wasn't anything that they could do to stop the world from being smothered by darkness. A darkness that I helped to create.

But it had always been a part of me, woken when Tom first contacted me. The ideas he had, his plans, they addicted me and drew me in, making me feel more welcome then anyone had ever done. So I gladly opened the chamber. I gladly attacked the mudbloods polluting the school, and I willingly followed Tom down to the chamber when he was strong enough, like a sacrificial lamb. I was still weak then, and felt honoured to be the half blood's chosen servant. And in that moment of carelessness, I think that I even fell in love with the memory of dark, brooding Tom Riddle. The only person that I had ever met that I felt a connection to. Someone that didn't shy away from my morbid thoughts, or turn a blind eye to my gathering darkness like my family.

But then Harry Potter had to come in and wreck it. Charging through the murky chamber like a hero, killing the only friend I had in the world. Everyone praised him again, my family thanking him for saving my life. Expecting me to thank him as well, thank him for dragging me back out into a world where I didn't belong, and did not wish to be.

My family talked about me then. Late into the evenings, when they thought that I would not hear. Whispering fears they had about me, about 'poor little Ginny' who was possessed by Lord Voldemort. They didn't even bother to find out the events from my perceptive.

So I withdrew into myself, having no real friends and no company. My grades were passable, as I tried to get away with as little work as possible. Even the teachers weren't bothered to find out my potential. In their opinion, I would never amount to anything else but Ron's little sister. If only they knew how wrong they were.

So I found comfort in always being alone, and used the time to good measure. I almost never slept, sneaking around the Hogwarts grounds after everyone else was fast asleep. Getting a kick from almost banging into teachers, and lifting forbidden books off forbidden shelves in the library, opening their pages and filling myself of their dark secrets. And once I started to immerse myself in the Dark Arts, I knew I could never stop again. It became my lifelines, something to look forward to as each day droned on and on. A secret that no-one would guess that I was hiding.

Well, almost no-one. Year after year of pretending slogged by, and I grew slowly more powerful. Nobody that was supposed to be close to me noticed- they didn't want to notice. But others did, and it drew in interest around me. Boys started to want to date me, and date them I did for a while. But they soon bored me, and I tossed them aside in favour of a new plaything, only to scrap that one when the time came. They were all so boring, and all so similar.

When Ron found out, he went ballistic. It was almost worth all those dates to see the colour that his face turned, his fists locked into tight balls, nails cutting into his skin. He still treated me like a baby, though I was halfway through my fifth year, and certainly didn't look like a little girl. To my delight I soon had curves, emphasized by a slender body I kept toned from hour after hour of quidditch, traversing the silent skies on my own and rejoicing in the way the wind kissed my cheeks as I sped by. On a broom, I felt absolutely invincible.

But it wasn't until the summer that year until something interesting happened. Going into Diagon Alley to meet a Luna I hadn't even told to come, I soon found myself in the heart of Knockturn alley, a maze of streets that I knew so well by then. A dark cloak covered me, the hood pulled almost over my eyes to cover my tell-tale red hair. Afterall, I didn't want my family or…acquaintances to know what I was truly like. It was so much more fun putting on a mask and pretending, fooling everyone around. I doubt even Dumbledore knew- though maybe he did. He always was a trusting old fool, and probably thought that my 'games' would come to nothing.

Maybe they would have stayed as simple games, things that would never hurt anyone, if I had never gone to Knockturn alley that way. If the fierce wind had not whipped off my hood and exposed my hair, teasing the strands for all to see. If many pairs of eyes had not turned in my direction, though one more piercing then the rest.

Draco Malfoy. I had always been brought up to think of him as an arrogant bastard, and I suppose I still did. I scowled at him, but he only smirked in reply, sauntering over to me with a grace I could never acquire.

"Why, Weasley, what are you doing down here? Didn't your parents ever warn you of the dangers? Then again, I suppose if something did happen to you then it would only be one less mouth to feed."

His smirk fell slightly as I just regarded him silently, hands crossed defensively across my chest, and my hip pushed out away from him. It didn't hurt, and it was probably true. If I did go missing, then it would take weeks before anyone realized I was even gone.

"Cat got your tongue? Or did your precious Potter warn you not to speak to bad old Malfoy?"

The reference to Potter got me riled though, as it always did when someone mentioned my name and his in the same sentence. Everyone had believed that I had a crush on him, simply from not being able to speak when I was around them. It was because I detested him, not because I found the idiot fanciable. So I whipped my hand around, slapping Malfoy squarely across the jaw, my own smirk beginning as his flickered out of existence, his eyes full of confusion.

"Don't speak of things that little boys don't understand, Malfoy. Or assume that I make an easy target. Otherwise you might find yourself unable to make any assumptions again."

I choked back a laugh as I moved off, still leaving Malfoy speechless behind me, for it would have ruined my cold as ice routine. It would teach him to think my silence meant weakness, or that my previous inaction had meant weakness. I just hadn't been bothered to do anything about it.

But unfortunately for me, at that time, he refused to leave me alone as term once again started, constantly jabbing and annoying me. For the most part I ignored him, though sometimes rewarding him with a flicker of action. It kept him coming, and the Ferret started to interest me. He certainly wasn't all he appeared to be.

So began my strange friendship with Draco. He wasn't such a strong supporter of Voldemort, as others had always believed of him, though he did share the same ideas and principles. But Draco Malfoy was not going to be caught kneeling to a half blood, a wizard that shouldn't have even been part of his notice. And my viewpoints soon mirrored his, for the world would be a better place if purebloods were at the top. Half bloods and mud bloods just polluted blood lines that should be kept crystal clean.

But there was another thing that drew me to him. He was as dark as I, maybe even darker. He had been brought up with as much knowledge about The Arts as he wanted, while I had been forced to scrounge the few weak books that Hogwarts held, occasionally buying one myself when I had the money. Yet Draco was willing to teach me, and he did, teaching me how to do things that I had never thought possible. The 'light' side had no idea what they were up against.

So I worked with him throughout the term, conscious of this being his last. He would leave, and I would be left on my own in this bleak stone castle for a year. Draco, learning of my fears for I could never hide anything from him, took me away just after Christmas, and showed me something I never thought possible.

There were a whole group of them, people the same as I was. My heart sang out, for I stopped feeling alone then. There were more, and I was invited to join them, join their meetings, join their plans. I learned about Voldemort, about how he was just a toy to dangle in front of the order, but also of their plans to rid the world of filth. And with the power they, we, held, it was entirely possible to do so.

So that's what I have been doing throughout my life, a life far more extraordinary then anyone would care to imagine. But I think the Order have worked it out, for there are times when my control slips and a true taste of my power swirls around. But they certainly cannot think that I'm already working against them, otherwise they would not be discussing what would be the best way to get me to agree to be a slave for the Order, providing my powers to them so that they could chose what I did and did not do for them. How to charm me into just being a simpering, obedient servant. Maybe they think that all they need to do is get Harry to smile at me, and I'll fall down at their feet. Well, they can think what they like. I'm never returning to them, never. Darkness and utter domination are both so much more fun, don't you think?

So it begins. So I take my place in this battle, discarding all masks and fake appearances. So I cross the boundary of good and evil once and for all, never looking back and never wishing it had never happened. I'm a big girl now. I know what I want.

xGinny Weasleyx

Oh, and do write back; won't you?


	2. Chapter One

Dead bodies littered the streets for miles around, some lying disjointed out on their own, others huddled up in a heap as if it could have protected them for an attack. Something almost like pity flared up inside the woman kicking the bodies gently with a foot, though it was soon snorted away. She had helped kill these people, and had found it a lot easier then she thought it would be. There was a party starting soon, but she just had to find it…

There. A bushy mane of hair, almost a wild animal all on its own. Pushing the other bodies from Hermione's own, a feral grin crept up her face as she undid the first two buttons of Hermione's shirt, revealing the spinning golden globe that had been hidden there. She pawed it for a moment, eyes addicted to the swirling design, before unfastening it and laying it in the palm of her hand. Gold, red and orange danced together to make the memorizing pattern she saw before her. It was a pretty piece of jewellery- not the amazing weapon that the Order thought it to be. And on a whim she had wanted it, so had made sure that Hermione was caught up in the rush of events here today. Harry and Ron might be upset, but it didn't really matter. Hermione had always annoyed her.

Cinnamon eyes scanned the street before a loud crack symbolized her apparition, not even looking about her as she found herself in a large flat. Her large flat. When she had joined she had only been a poor Weasley, the richer members making her allow them to pay for her comfort. But she had paid them back more then twice over now- with as many contacts as she had made, it was no wonder she got landed in one of the high ministry positions with a high pay. With no-one but herself to look after, the money was enough to ensure her wealthy status for a long time to come. Not a single penny would go to her old family.

Her allegiance was clear now. After deciding that she wouldn't let Draco graduate before her, she studied religiously for the seventh year NEWTS. Passing with flying colours, and amazement from the 'trio', she nastily brushed off their congratulations and left with Draco, not returning to the Burrow. Having never once replied to any of her family's owls, they were probably worried sick about her whereabouts. But then, it didn't really matter to her what they thought. Maybe if they had been more understanding then she would have stayed. Anyway, it was in the past now.

Party. Yes. She was soon stripped and standing in the shower, fiery locks being washed carefully, using the shampoo that she knew drove Draco wild. Almost four years now since she had met him, and he had never once reacted to her flirting or suggestive hints. So tonight was the night she would give up, move on to another man she found there. Who knows- maybe he would get jealous and come crawling back to her. In her dreams maybe. The Malfoy billionaire was the top man on the market, for nearly every woman in the world. She was lucky to have his friendship and trust.

Stepping neatly out of the large glass shower, she wrapped a huge fluffy towel a few times around her lean body before entering the bedroom. Moving straight across to the wall of wardrobes she had installed, dress upon dress was thrown out onto the bed. She wanted to look good today, to attract the eyes of any attractive men attending. And it would have to match the necklace lying on her dresser, for she had gone to enough trouble to find it.

A pale gold dress was decided on, with tan stiletto heels to go with it. The halter dress fit her small breast snugly, flowing over a flat stomach and soft hips. Definitely not the motherly figure that her mother was, for Virginia was only softly feminine. With pale milky skin dusted with freckles, she thought she looked like a goddess, as she let her wet curls tumble down her back, soon casting a drying charm on them, freezing them in the position they had taken. Stilettos on first- would be much more difficult to put them on with the gold dress restricting her movement. And then her knickers were added on, a scrap of red silk was slid up her legs and into place. The sports bra she had been wearing earlier was left on the bathroom floor, and she didn't bother replacing it with another one. The halter dress dipped low down her breasts, and any bra that she might find would be revealed by the gown.

The dress was tugged on, tight enough to snugly fit her curves and show her body off to others in the room. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she was pleased with how her body looked in it. The necklace was fastened around her neck carefully, and muggle makeup applied softly to her face. Mascara, eyeshadow, blusher, lipgloss and the tiniest smudge of eyeliner. She had found it always to look better when the makeup looked natural, and she didn't need much to accentuate her large eyes. The outfit was slightly more daring then she usually went for, but life was for living after all. She was taking a risk tonight, but would hopefully reap the benefits.

Glancing at the large clock in her apartment, she almost ran to the wardrobe when she saw that she would be late for the party. Small golden handbag was hastily pulled out, her essentials placed carefully inside. Wand, keys, headache potion…that was all she would need at this party. She wasn't expecting to go out again afterwards, unless it was home with some nice guy she met at the party. Virginia wanted to have some fun tonight, and it didn't really matter if whatever she found didn't end up as a long term relationship. It would be nice if it did, but nobody in life would be lucky enough for that to happen.

Glancing once again round the slightly messing apartment, Ginny apparated with a sharp 'crack', soon finding herself in the waiting room of the large Malfoy mansion. There were a few other people there too, so Ginny did not find herself arriving too late. Politely going over to them, and talking to those that she knew, she idly passed the time waiting for the carriage trading compliments and carefully hidden insults. But it was only a game to her, and she could play it with the best- after all, her mentor was the finest at it. No-one could beat Draco Malfoy in a game of hidden words, though she had tried many times.

The carriage ride was uneventful, for she had ridden in the ornate carriages many times before. The reactions of the people who hadn't were interesting though, at the sighs of admiration and jealousy. Shame Draco wasn't here to hear it- he always loved knowing he was above anyone else. Vain and arrogant, but he had every reason in the world to be. He was handsome, intelligent, wealthy, caring. Not usually associated with him, but Ginny had seen Draco in the times when his mask of ice had broken, and had seen another side to him that he rarely showed, even to her. Maybe he would show himself more to whoever he chose as a wife.

She was exiting the carriage now, walking through the impressive double doors that were almost three times the height of her, innately carved and gilded. A little ugly in Ginny's subtle tastes, but they did make sure that new guests walked around half stunned, meaning that Draco could assess them before they did to him. She found herself in the front of the group, leading others toward the ballroom as it was almost too easy to get lost in the Malfoy mansion. The house shifted round on you, so passageways changed at rooms swapped positions. But she had always been able to find the rooms, after directions from Draco. If you thought about the room in a certain way, and didn't think about anything else while just letting yourself walk, you would find yourself in front of the wanted room with a shock.

Talk of the devil. Here was Draco himself, that soft smile shifting around his face, apologizing for not being there to meet them. He didn't even give Ginny the slightest acknowledgement, no more then he gave to anyone else. Cold, impassive and proud- a true Malfoy heir. But when raised in a family such as this, she couldn't expect much else. Maybe she was better backing off and finding a safer man to love, as the games that Draco Malfoy played had stakes too high for her to keep up with. He could have anything he wanted, and she was still only low down in the crowd, her Weasley surname keeping her from fitting in properly.

The voices grew louder as they approached the ballroom, and soon Ginny had left the group she had entered with to try and find the bar. Standing to the side, a crystal flute of the very best champagne lightly clasped in a slender hand, she had a pretty good advantage point of the room, from where she could look at who was here. The large room was quite full, but nobody turned down Malfoy's parties. Not only was there no-one who wanted to offend Malfoy, but boycotting the party would mean missing out on vital gossip. It was almost like an old fashioned court, over which Draco presided Lord and Ruler.

A warm hand on her shoulder snapped her back into the real world, and she turned her head back around to see a handsome face smiling back at her. Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's housemates. She knew him a little bit, though he was privileged enough to be one of the few Draco trusted. His only friend, if you wanted. But the dark Italian man was more cheerful then Draco was, and Ginny enjoyed his presence. The few times she had spoken to him he had made her feel laid back and calm, and not at all uncomfortable about chattering away to an almost total stranger.

"Did you not bring a date with you, Virginia?"

Ginny shook her head at him, indicating the empty space around her. There was no point bringing a date- after all; that was what she was here tonight for. To find someone she could have some fun with, before parting ways and moving on to someone else. No clingy relationship, just a couple of nights full of fun and romance.

"Nah. I'm going to look for one tonight. How about yourself? I've never seen you at any event without a girl draped across both arms"

Blaise chuckled appreciatively, before offering his arm to Ginny in an attempt to get her to dance.

"No, my lady, I did not. I couldn't stand the sight of these cheap Slytherin bints for much longer. But please- do me the pleasure of accepting a dance. Such a beautiful creature can't just cling to the sides of the room."

Rolling her eyes at his archaic language, she placed her drink down and her arm on his, and allowed him to pull her towards the dance floor. She laughed at the way her spun her around, almost sending her cannonballing into the couple nearest to them. But he was too light on his feet to allow that to happen- like Draco, Blaise had been forced to take dancing lessons when he was younger, and he kept himself in shape well. Quidditch probably, for he had joined the team as chaser in his last year, and had played for the Falmouth Falcons for a few years after leaving Hogwarts. Now though, he ran his own business- one closely in connection with Malfoy Enterprises. The two slytherins sometimes worked together on business propositions and advertising, though other times they came out rivals.

The dance was over far too soon, and Ginny returned to her abandoned drink. Drinking the substance slowly, her eyes devoured the cream of society spread out across the ballroom. Her eyes picked out Draco from amongst the throngs of people, noting that he was already dancing with one of the more beautiful girls that had turned up. She turned, with a mind to speak to Blaise about something, but found that he had already left her for another dance. So Ginny Weasley clung to the side of the room like a limpet, each empty glass of champagne smoothly exchanged with the next.

"I think you've had enough to drink. Would you care for a dance?"

Whirling round, her tipsy head complaining, she turned to stare into emotionless steel eyes. Draco Malfoy was standing before her, his hand already slipping around her elbow as he knew she would not decline him. Nobody would dare to.


End file.
